the difficulties of translation :
by Palm Marlieze
Summary: The last war between vampires and werewolves is about to start, only the secret of their first tribes can prevernt it. But only a human girl is able to solve this secret. And what if the most cruel of the Volturi falls in love with her? Caius\OC! R&R :
1. Problems

Pt 1.

That evening all Cullens gathered in Volturi's mansion. This time they had a really important problem to discuss.

We're on the threshold of the great war with werewolves, - Aro kept on to speak. - It's not alike any war we had before. This is gonna be the last one. The very last. No one can even predict what side will win. But the fact is that very little of us and them will be left in the end... if it will at all...

All the rest kept silence. The news was too shocking.

I ask you now, - continued Aro, - Is there any idea of what we can do to avert this war?

But can we _really_ do something? - wondered Alice.

Talk to their elders may be? - suggested Esme.

Woooo, that'll help for sure, - Carlisle gave a sarcastic laugh. - You've forgotten the story of a last few hundred years, my dear.

Carlisle's right, - sighed Marcus. - Negotiations with werewolves have never helped.

But this is the only way we can help, - Emmett was angry with the though that nothing can be done.

Aro, - said Edward. - You must know something we don't know I believe.

Well... - Aro kept silence for a while. - The tribe with what I traveled when I was just turned into vampire was the Ostrogoth tribe. They told me stories about first vampires and werewolves. They told me once that long before the first war started the elders of both sides wrote some rules to control the relations between them... they also wrote what to do in case the rules are broken and the way to reconcile a dispute... - Aro made a pause.

And? - in one voiced asked Alice and Rosalie,

As you can understand – the rules were written in Ostrogothic – this language is considered to be dead for ages. And the second problem – I'm afraid it would be impossible to find the text.

We've got an enormous library here, - reminded Caius. - We can look for it there.

It's a useless waste of time, I'm sure... - answered Aro.

But it must be somewhere, - exclaimed Esme.

They say the text was inscribed on stones, - Aro seemed to remember something more.

These stones must have been left in the place of their last refuge... - supposed Jasper.

It was somewhere in Italy as far as I remember, - wondered Edward.

Well, in fact it was the island we now call Cyprus, - answered Marcus.

You must have books on history in your library! - not a question but a statement from Rosalie. - We can search for more exact location...

Let's try! - agreed Carlisle.

Even if we find those stones, - remarked Caius, - can any of you understand Ostrogothic?

No, - sighed Emmett.

I' ll sort it out, - winked Edward, leaving to make a call.

** Somewhere in US **

Marina woke up from ringing phone. She could hardly see the name of her best friend on the screen because some part of here was still sleeping :)) She switched off her phone, supposing that everything in this world can wait at least a few hours and fell asleep again. That time she couldn't even think what words used her best friend to explain his dissatisfaction with her action :)))


	2. Wake up, Marina!

**Hey, hello to everybody, I'm so sorry I've forgotten to write some introduction in the 1st chapter :) So this is my first story, I'm not really sure if it is worth reading, but if you like it – please tell me :) if you don't – also please tell me so that I knew what mistakes to improve :)**

**I owe nothing except for Maria and her family and the main plot xD**

**By the way, no Bella in this one, not because I dislike her, but just because I wanted to have one romance line :) but well, may be, she'll appear later )**

**All the Characters look like in the movies, and some words about Marina – her full name is Marina Alexandra Cameron, she's 18, studies Germanic languages at University, rather tall girl with long brown hair and green eyes, enjoys risking her life, always honest, willing to help her friends, but awfully sarcastic with them))) Mary also plays guitar in some band )) Her parents are historians, her younger sister is 14, she dreams of becoming an actress, her brother, Maxim is a physicist. They all live in a big house somewhere in US, imagine any place you like )) Edward and Marina are really best friends, no love between them )**

**So, the 2nd chapter, in this one Edward and Caius visit Marina to ask her for help :)**

- Marina! Wake up, Mary!!!! - cried Edward in girl's ear.

- What the... what?! - Marina opened her left eye and looked at Edward. - Oh, it's you... Has something happened?

- What do you know about Ostrogothic language? - he asked in answer.

- What do I know about _what_?! - Mary became so angry that even sat down. - It this all you wanted to know?? What's time is it by the way?

- 9 a.m., - smiled Edward. - We've flied here on a military jet to spend as little time to get from Italy to US as it is possible, can you now understand...

- Wait, - Marina interrupted him. - It's 9 am? So you've flied from Italy to wake me at such an early hour to ask me if I know anything about the language that was considered to be dead last 15 centuries?! You know, I'm gonna kill you! In spite of the fact you're immortal! I'll stick silver in your chest, or what must I do to kill you, call some clan?.. I'll call them, be sure! - Marina made a pause and noticed Caius at last. - Hey, Ed, who's that and why does he stare at me? I know that in the mornings I look awful, but I've never though I look _that_ awful!

- Caius Volturi, - introduced himself Caius.

- Woooo, bingo! - cried Mary. - Volturi, that's it! See, Edward, luck is on my side today! I can ask him to kill you right now!

- Edward, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I've understood the situation right, - said Caius. - Is she, a human, knows about us?

- Ooooops, - laughed Marina after some time of silence. - You haven't told him your best friend's a human who knows about vampires? Edward-Edward... it seems like there's no need for me ask him to kill you! He can do it without my request!

- I apologize, - said Edward to Mary, - We need to talk.

- I'll be very grateful if you will be talking somewhere not here the nearest 6 hours, - agreed Mary, closing her eyes.

Edward jumped out from the window in the backyard and so did Caius. They reached some tall trees and started their conversation in a whisper, normal for a vampire.

- This is my family's secret, - owed up Edward. - She learned the truth not from us, she guessed herself... an awfully clever girl, in deed... And she's really my best friend, I won't forgive myself to lose her. She'll never betray any of us, I can swear it.

- How can you be so sure? - doubted Caius.

- I just know, - answered Edward. - This is the very thing I've ever believed in. We can rely on her. And finally I'm afraid she's the only who can help us.

- Edward... - Caius shook his head. - You know the rules...

- I do, - nodded Edward. - But now is not that time when we can let the chance slip, even if it means we'll have to break the rules.

Caius kept silence.

- If we fail, - continued Edward. - You'll kill me. All right?

- It's a deal, - agreed Caius after hesitating a while.

They both returned back in Marina's room through the window. The girl was happily asleep again :))

- Mary, we've talked everything over, - said Edward in exacting voice.

- I'm sure that wasn't actually everything, - she answered turning to the other side. - Go discuss cars, girls, football, or what you might like, blood, bats, eternity...

- Marina, please, listen to him very carefully, - this time it was Caius who asked her.

- Oh, you again, - Mary finally opened her eyes. - Finally understood I'm not a monster?.. - she suppressed a laugh. - Well, ok, you have 5 minutes before I turn you out from here.

- We are in the great danger, - started Edward.

- Booo, - interrupted him Mary, - the beginning sounds rather scary...

- Please, let me continue...

- Sure... booo.... oops, sorry, continue please.

- We need to avert the war and...

- Oh, no, what, again? As far as I remember you avert wars every ten years, do you have something interesting to tell me?

- Yes, - Edward nodded and took a scarf from Marina's table. - If you don't stop interrupting me I'll use this as a gag!

- Men... - murmured Mary. - I promise to sit quiet.

- If this war starts – it's gonna be the last one. For sure. Almost all of us and almost all of werewolves will be dead. We _do_ need your help. I know you've been studying Ostrogothic language for a few years, we need you to translate something, something very special, something that we cannot trust anyone else! - he fell silent.

- May I speak now? - wondered Marina.

- Yes, please!

- I can hardly imagine 2 things: the first is that none of your... hmmm... vampires knows Ostrogothic and the second: I'm not sure I'll be able to understand a word, there's little amount information about this language that was saved till our days, couldn't you find something in Latin, huh?

- Stop joking! - begged Edward.

- I? Stop joking? Sorry, mission impossible, - shook her head the girl.

- Hey, - Caius began to speak, - you see, we really need this translation and it seems like you're our last chance. Help us with the translation and I will do everything you'd like.

- So cute, - smiled Mary. - Relax, I don't need your "everything". I'll help you. I was just angry because you didn't let me sleep well, but as far as I see you're still not going to let me do it. So, what shall I translate?

- We're not sure yet, - answered Edward.

- Oh, great, it was really very funny to come and ask me to translate "I've-got-no-idea-what"! Bravo, guys!

- You didn't understand us, - interrupted her Caius. - We know _what_ to translate, we are not sure _where_ to find it.

- But it's just a matter of a few hours, - added Edward. - The rest of my family's looking for more exact location of stones with the text we need.

- With _what_?! - Mary began to laugh hysterically. - Are you both kidding, yeah? Stones, locations, Ostrogothic... Oh, I've understood! I'm still asleep and it's some kind of a nightmare! - she pinched herself and cried. - Oh... you're still here, God, it's not a dream...

- Alas! - gigled Caius.

- Get up, - sighed Edward. - You need to prepare for a journey.

- Pre... _what_?! - Mary noted that the word "what?!" was the most frequently used word of that morning.

- We're flying to Cyprus, - added Caius.

- I'll order the tickets, - said Edward, looking for a phone in his pocket.

- Cyprus? No-no-no! You really must be joking!

- No jokes, Mar, no time for jokes, - Edward was dealing a number.

- But I need to go my Uni! - rebelled Marina. - I need to play concerts finally! I'm a rock star, forgotten?

- No, - answered Edward. - I'll sort all these thing out, please, stop refusing.

- Well... - Mary looked at him, that at Caius, and than at Edward again. - Cyprus... I've been there in my childhood... the weather is warm there at the moment by the way... No snow and no frost... come on, let's go, guys!

- I like your mood, - smiled Caius.

- Hmm... Cai... I still remember you've promised me "everything" and now I'm not sure I'll let you get away... - Mary answered devilishly. - And now, you two, get out of my room, I'm going to get up...

**Well, I hope that wasn't that awful :)**


	3. preparing for a journey

Pt 3.

After an hour or so Mary was almost ready, she sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea, trying to remember what she might have forgotten while Edward and Caius were carrying the things in her Land Cruiser, Marina insisted she should drive to the airport :)

It's done, - said Caius entering the kitchen, - come on if you don't want to miss the plain.

I'm not sure if I really don't want to, - Mary made a witty remark. - Oh, I've forgotten the most important things! Hey, come with me.

She almost ran to her room, Caius followed her.

You could have asked me, - he suggested, - I run faster than you.

I don't need to drink blood to run, - Marina smiled sarcastically.

Has someone told you ever you're a horrible person? - wondered Caius.

We're acquainted for a couple of hours and you already hate me, - laughed Mary. - I beat my own records!

I do not hate you, - answered Caius in rather offended tone.

Than you have plenty of time before you to do that, - remarked Mary. - And now, if you don't mind, we go to the library to take a few books we might need.

Caius sighed, but said nothing and again followed Marina, this time she walked :)

The Cameron's library was a place where one can get lost. The huge hall was covered with high shelves, with thousand of different books on them, it seemed like here could be found any book that has even been printed.

Da-a-a-ad, - cried Marina, - are you here?

Yes, dear, - the voice was heard from the depth of the room.

They had to look for Mary's dad for a few minutes before they found him sitting on the floor with a book in his hands and lots of others thrown about him.

Roman ancient history, - noticed Caius with a smile.

Oh, yes, I try to find some connections between... - Mary's dad started speaking in excited voice.

Yes-yes, that must be rather interesting, - interrupted him Mary, - but I need to ask you something.

She finds history boring, can you imagine? - complained the man to Caius. - What do you want to ask?

Can I borrow a few books in Ostrogothic history and language for a few days? - said Mary. - We're flying to Cyprus...

Yes, sure, why do you ask , - wondered her dad, standing, - come, I'll advice you some!

We're flying to Cyprus, - repeated Marina.

I've understood, - nodded her father. - Do you expect me to cry I won't let you or something like that?

Well... no, - agreed Mary.

Here you are, - her father offered her a thick book, - this is history, now let's see something about language...

Finally all the books were found and all the things were put into the car. Said goodbye to her family Marina drove the car at the speed of about 150 km/h because of Edward's cries that they were almost late for the registration :))

Fortunately they drove just in time, passed all the controls and had some time left before the boarding. Marina spent it to persuade the vampires to buy her something alcoholic because she was scared to death to fly :)))

At last the boarding was announced – since that time there was no way back :))

That was the third one ) I've got a slightly idea what to write in the next chapter, but I'll sort it out ))


	4. The flight

**Pt 4**

**Hi :) this part is short and rather boring, but unfortunately I don't have much time to write today and I needed to make a connection between the previous chapter and Cyprus )) promise adventures and romance in the next one! :) and may be some real Ostrogothic language xD I have a textbook, but no time to open it :(**

The plain took off. Marina got the book out of the bag and became lost in reviewing the language. Edward and Caius were discussing something in a whisper, as usual, when they wanted that no one heard them.

_- A__tta unsar þu in himinam_... - murmured Mary. - Oh, God, why is it happening to me?..

- Sorry? - she heard Caius' voice on her left.

- Ooops, did I say it out loud? - asked Marina. - I cannot control myself anymore it seems.

- You did, - smiled Caius.

- Great... Where's Edward? - Mary finally noticed he was out.

- No idea, - answered Ciaus, - he said he was tired of sitting and left...

- Flying?

- Why do you always behave like that? - sighed Caius.

- Like that? - repeated Marina.

- Like you hate everything and everybody!

- Woooo, you're right, for sure!

- Again!

- All right! But what do you want to hear from me I wonder? I'm not a present, yes, but still I'm not alone, that means that I'm not so bad as you consider me to be, huh? You want the truth? I'm afraid of people! I'm afraid of getting used to them and I'm afraid of getting hurt when I lose them! This is why I am an awful caustic girl!

The conversation was broken down when Edward returned. He looked at their faces to understand easily something had happened when he was gone.

_"Have I missed something?"_ - he asked Caius in his thoughts.

_"That was nothing to write home about..."_

_"Yes, I can see that "nothing" written on your face!"_

_"It's too hard for me to get on with her! She's a spoiled child that says whatever she wants! She behaves however she wants! How can you stand her?!"_

_"Oooops... what do I hear... I know that tone, and it's not just pure hatred... you... like her?"_

_" I... **what??? **Are you in your right mind??"_

_"OK, I keep silence, or I'm afraid you'll kill me right now... but remember my words!.."_

_"God, again your vampire silent tricks!_ - they heard the third, Mary's voice, - _I've got no idea what are you talking about, but you look so absurdly!"_

"_Can she read our minds?!_" - panicked Caius.

"_No_, - calmed him down Edward. - _But she can let us read hers when she likes..._"

Caius looked sideways on Marina to notice she was murmuring something he couldn't understand again. He noted for the fist time she was extremely pretty. She was extremely special. He smiled thinking that his aversion to her might be a result of his habit to be the chief that rules everybody and everything except Aro and Marcus, and now he met this girl that doesn't fear and adore him, she can easily knock down all his words without any regrets, she's a fighter, that's the thing.

- Welcome to Larnaca, - the voice was heard from the speakers. - We're making a landing in 15 minutes, please take you seats.

- Already? - asked Marina, trying to understand what was going on.

- Yes, dear, - nodded Edward. - I suppose you've learned the language once again while we were flying?

- Unfortunately, - she shook her head. - But now I'm a little bit more sure in the success of our... hmmm... campaign. Are we going to stay in Larnaca?

- This night – for sure, - answered Edward. - In the morning we're leaving to the place Rosalie has told me before the boarding, I suppose it is somewhere not far from Paphos.

- All right, - agreed Marina. - I still can remember night sea in Larnaca, that was something really awesome, I'm gonna see it again! If you guys won't be too busy with planning how to save the world I advice you to accompany me.

They walked out in the street from the building of the airport when the sun had just set, it was a beautiful warm evening

- Well... I've almost forgiven you for draging me out of bed and bringing me nowhere, - laughed Mary looking around. - Let's get to the hotel, I still dream of sleeping well!

**So that's it ) see you next time :)**


	5. Night singing

Pt 5

**Some romance in this one )) the chapter is also small, I actually feel uncomfortable writing big chapters, I begin to lose the plot ))**

**And some explanation about the songs – surely I do not owe them^ the name of artist and name of song is written straight after the lyrics, but in this story all songs are considered to belong to Marina :)**

Marina opened her eyes. She had slightly any idea what time it was – as soon as she reached her hotel room she fell asleep and it seemed to her she slept for eternity :)

Mary sat down in her bed, thinking that now she was ready to face up some adventures, she felt alive. Her phone showed time – 3 a.m.. "_Oh, yes, as usual!"_ - smiled Marina, getting up. She opened the door to the balcony and inhaled fresh cooling air. The night was silent and so wonderful, that Marina decided to go out. She didn't know where the boys were, but anyway Edward said they were going to set out in the morning, so she had a little time to walk.

The sand on the beach was still warm, southern wind blew strong tousling Mary's hair. She walked along with her bare feet almost in the water singing her old song that she once devoted to sea.

_The moonlight, brighter than ever before  
I follow the lights, which I couldn't ignore  
Flames dancing on the surface of the sea  
A mysterious force guided me  
The lights were calling my name  
I step into the water, for my eternal flame  
(© Persephone – drowning theme)_

- Wow, - she heard behind her, - you sing really awesome.

- Thank you, - Mary answered in as much confident voice as she could – singing for herself, out of stage, was one of those things when she didn't need to seem to be someone else, that was the time when real Mary appeared, that's why she was at a loss to hear Caius. - What are you doing here?

- Well, actually I was looking for you, - this time in was Caius to be at a loss. - I entered your room, but you wasn't there, so...

- Have you ever hears anything about invasion of one's privacy and penalty for it? - wondered Marina, as a surprise she didn't get angry at all.

- Yes, but I just wanted to make sure...

- I'm still alive? - finished his thought Mary. - Why shouldn't I?

- No idea, that was my intuition! - answered Caius. - It never lets me down.

- It failed, huh? - victoriously declared Marina. - But it's all right, lots of things begin to work incorrectly as they see me...

- Can you sing something else? - suddenly dropped the subject Caius.

- Sing? Here? No-no-no! - refused Mary. - I don't sing for people like that!

- But you're a musician, you sing for lots of people on your concerts, - reminded Caius.

- That's not the same thing, - tried to explain Marina. - That's like... hey, why am I making excuses to you?! I know you're the most cruel of the Voluries, but I owe you nothing! Ind I am not afraid of you, understand? I am not!

- I can be cruel if you want, - promised Caius. - I killed people.

- Oh, you should be proud! - sarcastically answered Marina.

That was the last straw. Caius took her by her hands and turned her to see her eyes. He expected to see fear there, but he saw nothing but disillusionment. She looked straight in his deep red eyes full of conceit trying not to drown, not to lose control. "_I've killed people... - she repeated in her mind. - Seems like I couldn't care less... What's going on with me, huh?_". They stood moveless for some time before Caius slowly let her go. Marina could swear his thoughts were far away from reality. "_I said I killed people and you just joked... You're insane, Mary, constantly insane! I wish I could read your mind at the moment..._" "_I wish I could read your mind at the moment..._"

- You've shown me your cruelty? - wondered Marina as cold as she could.

- I'm sorry, - answered Caius. He was, in deed.

- You cannot be sorry, - shook her head Mary. - You're a cruel vampire that killed people, I'm not sure you know the right definition of the word "sorry".

- I do, - Caius felt ashamed. - I do know the definition, and I do sorry for what I have done.

Marina kept silence. "_I still wish I could read your mind..." - she thought bitterly._

- You wish what? - Caius was shocked.

- I wish? - asked Mary.

- You thought you wished...

- You can read my thoughts?! - cried Marina.

- Only when you want me to do that... - explained Caius.

- Oh, yes... but I didn't want to!

- Your consciousness doesn't think so, - smiled Caius.

- It's almost dawn, - suddenly noticed Marina. - We have to go... I know what happens to you in the sun...

- Sing for me and we'll go, - tried to persuade her Caius.

- I'm not gonna do that! - replied Marina. - There's no danger for me to stay in the sun, so it's in your interests.

- I can stay in the sun for some time remaining immutable, - disappointed her Caius. - Please, do me a favour, sing something for a cruel vampire, just a few lines.

Marina hesitated for a while, she felt shy singing for him, she had no idea, why.

_There was a life long time ago,_

_When all those places that I roamed,_

_Remain you mornings full of light, and nothing else could bring us down,_

_There were the moments when the devil couldn't catch us..._

_( © Mechanical Poet – The train of losers)_

She fell silent again, smiling into nothingness. That was one one of her favorites – the song that gave hope. "_Oh how I wish a had a guitar at the moment!_"

- Gutar?

- Hey, stop doing that!

- It's you, not me! - laughed Caius.

- Can we go now?

- Sure. But when we reach the hotel I can try to get you a guitar and...

Marina answered nothing, she just beat him on his head and continued walking as if nothing has happened. Caius glanced at her, smiled and kept silence. The sun was raising high above Larnaca lighting up their way to the answers whey were going to look for.

**Hope some adventures will appear in the next one ;))**


	6. Adventure starts here

Pt 6

**Adventures start here :))**

While Marina was having breakfast Edward rented a car – land cruiser as she wished. Edward tried to persuade her he should drive, but Mary stood her ground, she explained she felt panic sitting in a car having her hands out of steering wheel. The boys had to give up :)

Caius input coordinates Rosalie had dictated to them in GPS in his phone. According to it it was a 2 hours' drive, the place they were searching was lost in the forest. Marina came out of the hotel smiling. She wondered, why Edward and Caius were not shining in the sun as they were suppressed to, she thought to bear this question in mind and ask later.

- Ready? - she asked.

- Yes, - nodded Caius.

- Let's go, - hurried them Edward. - Marina's gonna drive, that means we'll reach the place only in the evening and it's not for sure.

- Oh, you'll pay for that, - promised Mary, getting into the car. - I'll show you I can drive even faster than you!

The highway was deserted in that early hour. Mary kept her word, she was driving at such a speed that their heavy car was about to fly. On a couple of turns Caius closed his eyes praying in his thought the car wouldn't dash out from the road into precipice. Marina's face was quiet indifferent, she quietly sang along with the radio feeling rather optimistic about the upcoming expedition to the forest.

- What are we actually going to search for? - wondered Marina.

- Some ruins, - answered Edward. - Carlisle is sure that the text must be somewhere in there.

- Ruins... - repeated Mary. - You sound like the textbook, it said we were able to study Gothic only with the help of ruins. By the way, if we're a success, can I use manuscripts for my final examination's work at university?

- But the text may contain some things that people must never know, - objected Caius.

- What? - laughed Mary. - That vampires and werewolves exist? They won't take it serious, you know.

- Of course, that's rather convincingly, - sarcastically said Caius.

- Contact with Mary doesn't do you good, - noted Edward. - You begin to behave as she does.

- False! - cried Mary and Caius in one voice.

- I see, - giggled Edward.

- You may use it, - agreed Caius after some moments of hesitating.

- So generous of you, - thanked him Mary, that was said in a rather friendly tone. - I've forgotten to ask why you don't shine in the sun as usual.

- I told you I can stay immutable for some time, - reminded Caius. - I can make Edward immutable too.

- That makes our life much easier, - rejoiced Marina.

- Can you drive a little bit slowed? - suggested Edward.

- No, - maliciously grinned the girl. - I promised you'd pay for you words, didn't I?

- The navigator says we're almost at that particular spot, - interrupted her Caius. - Don't miss the turn.

Mary reduced the speed and followed the county road running into the deep of the forest. Though the sun was shining bright it was getting darker and darker – the forest was extremely dense. They'd been driving for about an hour before they were hampered by a ruined wall. Mary got out of the car and came up to examine it. The wall was old, not actually old but, it seemed, ancient. Marina was sure they've found the right ruins. But where to search the text?

- Looks like a fortified wall, - resumed Edward. - I wonder why it remained unnoticed for such a long time.

- No wonder, - giggled Mary, - have you seen that road? We're lucky we have my brilliant brain that said we need land cruiser!

- We need to find buildings, - said Caius. - The text must be somewhere there.

They rounded the wall and saw a boundless field. It was covered with ruins. In better times, Mary thought, that must have been a great castle.

They began to dodge along the ruins examining them carefully not to miss anything alike letters or runes. The sun almost set when they finished and had to admit they found nothing. No signs of characters on the peeling walls, no stones or slabs. Marina sat down on the ground thinking over what could they have overlooked, while Edward and Caius were combing the filed once again.

- Of course! - she shouted suddenly. - How could we be such fools?!

The vampires turned to look at her.

- Did you really expect the secret to lie on the surface? - wondered Marina, standing up. - The stones are hidden! I believe they are hidden in a... dungeon? - that sounded more like a question.

- Certainly! - cried Caius. - But how to find entrance...

It was strange to find the entry in a period of 15 minutes – a tunnel started from the ground floor of one of the half-destroyed buildings.

In the dead silence they stepped into nothingness. It was dark and dump around, Marina wasn't sure where they were going – she wasn't able to see anything. Caius understood that and took her hand. "_What do you think you're doing_?" - she thought. " Trying not to let you fall" - he answered in a whisper. She didn't answer, but kept going holding his hand, persuading herself she'll think it all over later.

The stairs leading down ended finally. They entered a large hall.

**Well, I have this weekend to sort out the matter with gothic language, so that he stiry became more interesting :)**


	7. the ghost

**Pt 7**

**Hi, so, this is the next part, hope you'll like it ))**

**I've decided not to use real gothic in that big dialog because a) I'd spent a week to write it xD b) You could hardly understand it, so it doesn't make any sense )**

- Hey, are you going to tell me, where are we? - asked Marina after a minute of silence. - You must have forgotten I cannot see in the dark!

- You might like this, - Edward whispered in a rather shocked voice. - Wait a bit, I'll light this place up.

Marina had no idea how he was going to do that, but soon the smelled burning oil and saw the fire – all the perimeter of the hall was surrounded with a stone tank – oil was there, and fire lighted the room. It was a right-angeled hall with some extremely old paintings on the floor and... hundreds of letters on one wall. Mary gasped with a surprise and came closer to examine them.

- It's Gothic, no doubt, - she resumed after a while. - But I'm afraid I cannot understand it at all... all these letters doesn't make any sense...

- What do you mean? - wondered Edward.

- I mean I do not see a word I know, - explained Mary. - This text may be considered to be Gothic – the alphabet is theirs for sure, but... I'm put to confusion.

Half an hour passed. Marina was still standing in front of the wall trying to find the solution, the vampires were examining the hall, they wondered if they might find anything that can help to do that.

- I'm about to give up, - sighed Marina, turning to the boys. - I could have admitted that this is a dialect I never saw before if I had found here just one word I could understand, but I see constantly nothing, as if it wasn't Gothic at all!

= Mary, your mascara got smeared under your eye, - noticed Edward.

- Oh, - Mary rummaged in her bag to find a mirror. - I'm so sorry I'm not able to... - she paused staring in the mirror with a surprise. - My God... _at sunnin þan urrinnandin… ufbrann..._ - she slowly read.

- Errr... sorry? - asked the vampires in one voice.

- Oh, you don't understand, - remembered Marina. - But it doesn't matter, I've sorted the problem out! I've just forgotten some Gothic tribes wrote their text from right to left!

She kept to murmur some hardly-understandable words looking in her mirror.

- That was the part about their history, - she said, stepping lightly to the left. - Maybe you have an idea what part to we need?

- There must be some rules... - remembered Caius.

- Rules?.. Rules... - Mary began to look for something alike. - Oh, maybe this one...

She murmured and murmured sometimes making pauses when she couldn't remember a word.

- _...jah ana airþai gawairþi in mannam godis wiljins..._ - that was the last phrase the boys had heard before something unreal happened.

From nowhere appeared a great amount of smoke that filled the hall so that one couldn't see anything. After it cleared away Mary saw a man standing near her. It was dressed like an ancient chief and, it seemed, was surprised as well as the guys.

- Emmmm... - drawled Marina. - Hello? - she asked in gothic.

- Hello, young lady, - answered the man.

- What's going on? - whispered Edward.

- Wait, - hushed Mary. - Who are you? I mean... are you a ghost?

- Well, you may call me as you like, - he said. - You've summoned me.

- I... I what? - exclaimed Marina.

- You've pronounced the spell, that one, about the peace on earth... - explained the man.

- Oops... I shouldn't have done this I suppose, - made excuses Marina. - But in that case... hmm... can I ask you something?

- Go ahead, - he nodded.

- What do you know about vampires and werewolves? - she wonderd.

- I am a vampire, girl...

- Oh, that's great, so you might help us! You see, I help my friends to aver the war between them and werewolves, but we have no idea what to do, Aro told us...

- Aro? - interrupted her the ghost and suddenly smiled. - I know him, he traveled with us some time! But then he left... and my tribe was killed by other vampires. The only way you can avert the war – prove that werewolves and vampires are relatives.

- Who??? - cried Mary. - How can it be??

- At the beginning there were a vampire man and a werewolf woman. They were considered the Father and the Mother. But time passed and our tribes forgot that fact. They won't stop killing each other until you do that.

- But is it possible for us to do that? No one's gonna believe us!

- Just summon the Mother and the Father, - suggested the man.

- Can you tell me how? - wondered Marina.

- The spell is the same that summoned me, - started explaining the ghost. - But you need to find their rings... you can't do without them.

- Oh, no, not again! - groaned Mary. - I hope they're somewhere hear?

- Not exactly, - shook his head the man. - But I'll try to show you the location.

He gazed into her eyes and some moments later Marina saw fog and a tower that could be hardly noticed because of it. It seemed to her that she'd seen this tower a million times in her life but she couldn't remember where. The illusion ended, she stood moveless until...

- God, I've remembered!!! - the cried. - This tower is situated in the center of Berlin!

- Your answer is there, - said the man. - Now go and save your people.

- No, they aren't my people in fact, I'm a human.

- I see, but it's not forever, believe me... you'll change your mind.

- Why? - she wondered, but heard no answer – the ghost disappeared.

- What was that?! - shouted Edward.

- Come on, we need to go, - answered Mary. - I'll explain everything on the way...

**No idea what's gonna happen next in fact :D**


	8. Berlin

Pt 8

**Hi, I've finally written something xD**

**If you have problems with understanding German you can just ask me to translate x)**

Mary drove to the hotel as fast as she could. She told the boys about her talk with that strange man and about their necessity to get to Berlin. Edward called the airport and booked the tickets for the nearest flight, that, in fact, was only in the morning, but Mary was rather happy with that fact – after everything that had happened she wanted to sleep at least a few days :)

The night was, as usual, warm and quiet. The vampires were gone to find something to eat, Edward thought it would be easier to do it here than in the big city, he hoped they would be able to stand till the end of the journey is they ate that night.

Mary also remembered she only had breakfast in the morning, but because of the stress she even didn't want to eat. She walked down from her room to the restaurant on the ground floor of their hotel and ordered the first dish she saw, she didn't care what to eat, she just thought she needed to eat something.

After her dinner was finished she was back to her room and fell asleep in a moment without any dreams.

When Mary woke up she noticed two things – it was already daylight and Caius was sitting on her bed.

- I thought you were not going to wake up at all, - he smiled.

- How long have you been sitting here? - wondered Marina closing her eyes again.

- About an hour, - answered Caius.

- You again wanted to make sure if I was still alive?

- Something like that. By the way your phone was ringing half an hour before.

- That must be my parents, - murmured Marina, trying to find her phone on the table by feeling.

A few moments later she finally understood it was useless and opened her eyes for the second time. Caius was still sitting on her bed quietly smiling at her attempts to get the phone. Marina was about to reproach him saying he might have helped her, but the phone began to ring again. And it were not her parents as she expected, it was her cousin Claudia. Mary suddenly remembered she called her yesterday to say she was flying to Berlin in the morning, but she was out of coverage.

- Hallo, mein Herz, - answered Mary in german. - Es geht mir gut, danke, und dir?.. Oh... ja, ich sehe!.. So, Clau, ich fliege nach Berlin heute, ich glaube ich brauche deine Hilfe... gut, danke, ich sende dir sms mit Information ueber den Flug... Auf Wiedersehen!

- What was that? - wondered Caius.

- That was my cousin, - said Marina. - She lives in Berlin and I suppose she can help us... and now – please, go away, I'm going to get up.

- And? - Caius asked in an innocent voice. - Do I embarrass you?

- I don't care at all, - answered Mary in an indifferent voice.

- All right, that was just a joke, - lost his head Caius. - See you soon, - he left the room with lightning speed.

_"Oh, if only I could read your mind..."_

- What do you want to find there? - sounded from the balcony.

- Get out of my head! - shouted Marina.

- That's too hard for me to do...

Mary got up to run to the balcony and try to kill Caius, but she saw nobody there.

_"I'll find you and will do something horrible to you!"_

They stood in the hall of the airport waiting for their flight to be announced. It seemed to Mary that she almost started to hate airports and plains. She wondered about her university and her band, about her family, she had slightly any idea what was going to happened in the nearest future, but... she was happy because of that!

- Emmm... Marina? - Edward's voice pulled her out of her reflection. - We can stay here, if you like, but the flight is announced.

- Sorry? - she wondered. - Oh, I... I haven't heard. Let's go, we have a lot to do...

They made their way to the gateway and were almost in the plain when Marina's phone rang again.

- Yes, Maxi? - she cried happily to her brother. - I'm alright, flying to Berlin... well, that's a long story, I'll tell you it later... Claudia will take care of me, don't worry!.. What?.. A concert?.. Oh, that's awesome, is my band agree?.. Sure, so do I... where?.. _Where_?!?!?!.. Oh... I'll call you back later, dear...

She hanged up and glanced at Caius.

- Would you do me a favour and explain what for you've done that, - she said. - And let's save our time, I know it's your work, we don't have any other acquaintance who could have organized our concert in Italy, and, oh, what a surprise! In Volterra! Where is it I wonder? Oh, wait, I can ask you, you must know!

- Well, you didn't want to sing for me, - answered Caius. - Now you'll be singing for people – as you get used to! And it's not only your concert, it's gonna be a grand festival!

- But it is in 4 days! - exclaimed Mary.

- I'm sure we'll be in time, - smiled Caius.

- Remind me to kill you when everything is over, alright? - she sighed, turning to the window getting lost in thought again.

_"Concert, wooo, so cute..."_

_"Edward, please, shut up!"_

_"How can I, huh? She likes white roses by the way..."_

_"I'm not going to give her flowers!"_

_"I'd think about it if I were in your shoes!"_

_"I'd think about keeping silence if I were in your shoes!"_

Berlin welcomed them with snow and the New Year's mood, Mary recollected it was the 30th of December, year 2009 was almost over. She thought it was the first time when she wasn't sure at all where she was going to celebrate this holiday. Berlin? Italy? Home? Moon?

- Marina!! - she heard. - Marina, meine liebe Cousin!

- Hallo Clau, - Mary hugged her, - Ich freue mich dich zu sehen! Du siehst so gut aus! Hier sind meine Freunde – Edward und Ciaus. Leider sprechen sie kein Deutsch, deshalb müssen wir Englisch sprechen.

- English? - she wondered with a light german accent. - Alright, let it be English! Hi guys, I'm Claudia! Did you enjoy the flight?

- It might have been worse, - joked Edward.

- Come on, - hurried them Marina. - We don't have much time.

- By the way, are you going to explain me how I can help you? - asked Claudia, when they all came out in the street.

- Berlin! - smiled Mary. - Oh I'm so happy to be here again! I can smell magic in its air! Emmm, what did you ask? - she turned to Claudia. - We need to get in Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gedächtniskirche... in the night.

- You... what? Why? - Clau stiffed in astonishment standing by the opened door of her car.

- We're going to look for something, but I'm afraid we won't be able to do it in a daytime... - tried to explain Marina. - Clau, please, no more questions, I can't tell you anything else now.

- Alright, - she nodded starting up the car. - But you'll stay here for the New Year, won't you?

- Dear, I'm not sure if we have any time... - Marina sighed. - We're flying to Italy as soon as we find that thing.

- Mary, all the tickets for all tomorrow's flights have been booked long ago, - said Claudia. - You can fly on the 1st of January in the morning. Stay with me, please.

- We like her idea, - they heard from behind.

- Hm... well, if you don't mind, - agreed Mary.

- YAY! - cried Claudia. - You won't regret! I'm going to give an insane party!

- No, Clau, please, no parties! - begged Marina.

- Oh, come on, that's gonna be fun, - tried to convince her Caius.

- She always behaves like that, - giggled Claudia. - Here we are!

The car stopped by a large two-storeyed house. Claudia was a successful famous television anchorwoman and had in fact no problem with money. Mary jumped out of the car to fall in a snowdrift. She was lying and laughing watching the puzzlement on Clau and the boys' faces.

- I won't have you catch quinsy, get up! - ordered Claudia.

Mary had to obey. They carried the things into the house and sat down to preparing their plan for the night.

**As usual no idea what's gonna happen next xD**


	9. Gedaechtniskirche

**Pt 9**

**Not sure whether you're gonna like it or not :)**

Berlin in the night was even much more magical than it was in the daytime. Claudia gave them a lift to the cathedral, the guys agreed she'd pick them up 2 hours later, Mary believed it would be enough for them to find the rings.

- I still can't understand how are we going to get in! - exclaimed Marina.

- Can you see the belfry? - wondered Edward.

- Emmm... yes, - answered Mary. - But it's about 100 meter high, do you have a helicopter or what?

- We have _magic_, - smiled Ciaus. - Hold on! - before Marina was able to ask something or think about what was going on he took her in his arms and... in the twinkling of an eye climbed the wall.

Marina was successful in realizing what had happened only when her feet touched stone floor of the belfry. She felt giddy but was trying to show it on no account.

- Are you alright? - worried Caius.

- Sure, - Mary was proud of her calm and indifferent voice. - Next time when you are going to do something like that please be so kind to let me know beforehand.

- The door is opened, - interrupter her Edward.

- One more adventure... - murmured Marina. - I hope that's the last one!

They followed the spiring stairs down and finally reached a long dark corridor. They were looking around trying to find any sign of hiding place, but there wasn't any. They spent about half an hour checking every brick, they hoped that one of them could be taken out and the rings might be somewhere behind.

Mary walked through the corridor once again, she saw a door at the end and opened it quietly. It led to the balcony from which the main hall could be seen. She stood staring at the statue of an angel right before her, she was completely upset with their failure and didn't know what to do at the moment.

She stared and stared and stared and...

Marina ran back to the corridor and took the boys by hands without saying anything. She led them to the balcony and pointed at the angel.

- Emmm... Marina? - whispered Caius.

- Can't you see?! - she exclaimed.

- Can't we see what? - asked Edward.

- Look at the angel's hand! - almost shouted Mary. - The rings! They are there! It's the most perfect place to hide – no one will see it from the hall and no one is going to look for it here!

The boys exchanged glances and smiled. While they were thinking about how well this story was going to end Mary climbed up the balcony railing and began to climb the statue.

- What are you doing?! - came to his senses Edward.

- Getting the rings, - answered Mary.

- Hey, it's too dangerous! - cried Caius. - You can fall, understand?? You'll die if you fall from here!

- Ooooh, immortals, you're sooo boring! - murmured Marina. - You don't care whether to risk or not, you know you have the whole eternity before you! You _do_ _exist_! And I _do live_! I want to feel I'm alive and to risk is the only way to feel it! I do not want eternity, I want my 80 years lived in the way I'd never regret!

- You're risking because of our problems, - whispered Caius. - Even I, horrible nasty vampire, can't stand that! Come back!.. Please. Please, come back.

- Fortunately, or unfortunately, underline the word you find most suitable, Edw... hm... you are my friends, and my friends' problems are mine problems. That's why please, shut up and don't bother me, I'm trying to concentrate.

- Mary, you're insane, it's a hight of 50 meters above the floor of the hall! - implored Edward.

- Edward, dear, please, stop doing that, you know, I won't be back until I get those rings, you know me perfectly well, don't you?

- I do, - agreed Edward. - But if something happens – I've got no idea what to do, I'm not sure we'll react properly!

- It's done, - calmed his down Marina, demonstrating the rings she held in her hand.

Gracefully, like a cat, she made her way back and finally set foot on the balcony,

- Wow! - she signed. - That was really breathtaking, huh?

They hurried back to the belfry. Mary screw up her eyes and the next moment felt the ground. They were standing near Gedächtniskirche still alive and absolutely happy. Marina got the rings out of her pocket – from the first sight those were just ordinary rings, but in fact they were silver with some legends on the reverse side.

The square suddenly lighted up. It was Claudia, who returned just in time.

- Were you a success? - she wondered getting out of the car.

- Sure, - as usual answered Marina. - Let's go, I'm awfully tired...

The snow was falling gently on the ground. Claudia drove slowly to the house. Mary tried to sleep in the car, but she failed and she had nothing to do except for admiring the city on the New Year's eve. She glanced in rear-view mirror to see Edward and Caius deep in thought. She was sure they were playing their vampire tricks and discussing what has happened in their minds. Mary smiled at them and stared in the window again.

_"Emmm... Edward?"_

_"Yes, Caius?" _

_"Now I understood why you were so sure she'd never betray any of us..."_

_"I'm happy to hear you've finally done that! Would you like to admit something else?" _

_"What should I?"_

_"Don't say you have no idea!"_

_"I wish I didn't! You know I am very... emm... old? But I've never met anyone so insane! So self-assured! So special... I am and awful cruel vampire who kills people to keep existing! What's going on with me, huh?" _

_"Look at me and stop killing people!" _

_"That wasn't the main thing I tried to tell you! Edward, am I going crazy?"_

_"That's not the exact word..." _

_"Stop joking, I'm in trouble! I've never cared about a human at all! What did she do to me? How did she do it to me??"_

_"Oooooops..." _

_"What am I supposed to do?"_

_"What your stone hearts tells you!.."_

It was actually early morning when they finally reached the house. Edward and Caius disappeared in a moment saying they needed to prepare something for the party. Claudia stayed in the hall decorating the Christmas tree, she believed she wouldn't have any time to do it later. Marina came upstairs to sleep, but returned after a few minutes. She sat on the windowsill, she looked rather confused.

- Any problems? - wondered Claudia.

- I don't know... - answered Mary. - Really... emmm... not sure... This night I could have fallen from the hight of about 50 meters and I wasn't scare at all. I couldn't have cared less. I thought only about that it might be sad if I fail to help them.

- You're insane, it's your permanent state, - laughed Clau.

- I'm afraid it's not like my usual insanity...

- What then? That sweet blond guy?

- Why?!

- No idea, just felt like it it him, am I right?

- Not sure...

- Oh, that's a good answer, Mar!

- Ich will mich nicht verlieben! - Mary became so indignant that began to speak German.

- Warum nicht?

- Glaube mir, er ist nicht der Mann um ihn zu lieben... leider. Leider, wahrscheinlich...

- Mary, ende zu nörgeln, gehe und mache etwas!

- Danke, liebe Vetterin!

Mary fell silent. In the depth of her soul she understood Claudia was right. Thinking it over she sat at the grand piano that stood near the Christmas tree.

- Spiele mir bitte, - requested Claudia.

- Was?

- Was willst du.

Marina hesitated a while and lifter the cover.

_I tried to rip the skies apart _

_That threw their shades at me _

_I tried to cut my eyes wide open _

_I tried so hard to destroy _

_But didn't find salvation _

_To find relief, to realise _

_Will I ever find peace, will I ever be free _

_Will I ever be blessed with certainty _

_If you were the one to make me whole _

_And bring enlightement to my soul _

_(© L'Ame Immortelle – Certainty)_

- I wonder why you've chosen that one...

- Just wanted that one! - answered Mary. - I'm leaving to sleep!

_"Edward?" _

_"What, Cai?"_

_ "Oh now I wish I knew German!...."_

**The New Year's party and awfuly sweet romance in the next part ^^ **


	10. Farewell, 2009!

**Pt 10**

**  
Hi, I'm trying to continue )) sweet romance in this one )**

The last day of the year happened to be sunny and freezing. Claudia slept for a few hours and got up to start preparing the party. The guys were back, no one knows where did they get them, but they carried an armful of boxes and packages with presents. Claudia asked them to help her with arranging the tables in the drawing-room because she was busy cooking.

Mary woke up rather late, it was sunset already. She gazed in the window admiring the beauty of the last 2009's day. Marina turned to the other side trying to persuade herself to get up and noticed a white rose lying on the bed-table. Thrown into confusion Mary examined the flower to find a small piece of paper. It said: "I wish you to be happy in the new year". Marina sat in her bed holding the paper and the flower. "That must be Edward, - she considered. - he knows a single white rose is what I really like..."

The door opened quietly and Claudia entered the room. Smiling she held a dress in her hands.

- Good morning, - she said. - Oh, what a lovely flower! I've brought a dress for you, it must become you great!

- Noooo, Clau, no dresses! - protested Marina. - They don't become me at all.

- Try it! - insisted Claudia. - You'll see you look perfect in it!

Mary sighed, she knew it was useless to argue with Claudia, she always got what she wanted. Marina had to get up and wear the dress. It was a long silk black dress and she had to admit she looked splendid in it. Clau brought a pair of high-heeled shoes and a necklace. After half an hour Maina looked as if she was a princess or something like that.

- I fell totally uncomfortable! - she grumbled, walking down the stairs in the drawing-room.

- WOW! - she heard Edward giving a whistle.

- Please, don't say anything! - begged Mary.

- You look perfect, - interrupted her Caius.

Marina suddenly noticed they both also looked as if they were going to get married – Edward worn a gray suit and a white shirt, he stood by the grand piano holding a sheet of paper with some notes. Caius was sitting on a couch sorting musical disks, Marina supposed it was Claudia who made him do that. He looked like a star, or a prince, whom me was, in fact, or something like that – his black suit fixed him perfectly well, his red shirt went well together with his eyes, that, incidentally, became less bright, Marina thought that because of his thirst for blood. She stopped dead in her tracks admiring him.

- Excuse me, - he finally said, - have you seen a ghost or what?

- Never mind, - she answered coming to consciousness. - I actually not used to wearing dresses. What are you doing?

- I'm gonna play Mozart, - answered Edward.

- I'm sorting the disks, Claudia asked to find music for the party.

- Lucky you, - giggled Mary. - She'll kill you if she don't like what you've chosen.

- Oh, thanks for warning!

Mary smiled, it was still hard for her to take her eyes off him. All of a sudden she remembered she hasn't called her parent for a couple of days, and she was running the danger of being killed by her mom when she's back. Marina returned to her room to find her phone. She congratulated her family with the upcoming holiday and tried to convince them she was all right and was going home as soon as possible. Then Claudia dragged her to the kitchen to help with serving the dishes.

The rest of the day glided away. When Mary glanced at clock it was already about 9 p.m. She heard Edward talking to an airport manager booking the tickets for a morning flight. A few moments later she heard her voice coming out of the drawing-room. She entered it to see Claudia showing Caius Marina's band's concert.

- Oh my god, is it really me, - she said sceptically watching. - I used to sing well it seems!

- You still do, - answered Caius.

- Don't say that, - giggled Marina. - I can't listen to it! If you don't mind I'm leaving to the veranda to think over this year, call me when the guests are here.

She entered the varanda – it was rather cold inside, bur she didn't seem to care. It was so quiet around that she could hear herself breathing. Marina stepped to the window, she stood in the moonlight admiring falling snow outside. Any other time she wished she were at home, but not that one. She thought she was so happy to be right there at right that moment. She was so deep in her thoughts remembering the events of the year, that didn't hear Caius coming.

- Was ist los? - he asked slowly pronouncing every sound with diligence.

- Oh my god!! - Marina gave a jump because of a suddenness. - Oh, it's you... do you speak German?!

- Of course not, - he laughed looking at her being confused. - Claudia has taught me a few phrases. Are you ok? You look rather puzzled.

- It's ok, - said Marina turning her eyes to him. - Wow!.. You... hmmm... look like a china doll in the moonlight...

- That was a compliment I suppose? - tried to joke Caius,

- I suppose, - smiled Marina.

- And you look like a princess, can I steal you for a few minutes to dance?

- Heeeey, I don't dance! - protested Marina.

- Well, you do dance! - convinced her Caius, seizing her by the hands to whirl around the veranda.

She felt her head was spinning, her heart thumped hysterically. She felt his cold hands on her skin, she looked in his eyes to see there arrogance and indifference and was surprised to fail to see that. His eyes were almost black, but it seemed to her they were _warm_... "_How can it be, huh? The cruel vampire with affection in the eyes? Am I going insane? Or is it him? Or we both?_".

- Mary, I wonder if I bother you, - whispered Caius. - But you keep silence for the last 2 minutes.

- Oh, I'm so sorry, - she made excuses. - Can't get some thoughts out of my head.

- May I ask you what are they about?

- You scare me, - said Marina hesitating a while. - You used to be nasty and cruel, but I don't see it in your eyes anymore.

- You used not to care about me at all, - laughed Caius. - I also don't see it anymore, not only in your eyes.

She opened her mouth to object something, but the door opened, Claudia showed herself to say the guests had already gathered.

"_I still do not care!!_" - thought Marina, stepping to the door.

"_Yeees, sure you don't!_" - whispered Caius opening the door for her.

"_Unfortunately I do..._" - finished Mary, she supposed he hadn't heard this one.. in fact he did, but kept silence to think that over later.

**Hope it wasn't too sweet xD Going to write some more advantures when they're in Italy :) **


	11. I am not scared

Pt 11

It was half to 12. Lost of guests gathered in the drawing-room, it was amazing how Claudia had time to talk with all of them. Marina hated such celebrations, she sat quietly in the conner of the room in an armchair and was finishing a bottle of whiskey.

- Going to get drunk and dance on the table? - wondered Caius, appearing from nowhere as usual.

- Only the first, - assured him Mary. - Hate lots of people, and, actually, hate spending the New Year! But it seems I love everything and everyone at the moment.

- Even me?

- Suuuureee, - she murmured, drinking till he end, - even you, my dear cruel vampire... Unfortunately it all will be over soon... The war won't start, you'll have to kill me, that's a pity, but this is life.

- I'm not going to kill you!

- Well, the other Volturi will be going, huh? I am a human – I am danger. Though we both know I'll never betray any of you. I still remain a great danger.

- We may turn you into one of us...

- I prefer dying, - Mary laughed so bitterly that it seemed to Caius he felt pain in his stone heart. - Hey, I'll die anyway, sooner or later, I'd rather die saving someone than die at a great age just because my heart will stop beating. I'm not afraid. At all. Just let me do my job. And, if you don't mind, my last will is to play the last concert, that one you've done for us.

- But... hey, what the hell are you saying, huh?? No one is going to kill you.

- Oh, stop calming yourself. I can hardly recognize you, where has your cruelty gone, huh? I'm just your breakfast, or lunch, nothing more. Well, if you don't like that I don't care at all I may cry when you are eating me, - she smiled standing the empty bottle on the floor.

The vampire was going to object something, but this time Claudia attracted everybody's attention and began to say the speech for the leaving year.

It was midnight. It was 2010.

Marina walked out to the cold street to find Edward there.

- It it too cold here, - he said noticing her. - You'd better go inside.

- Just a few minutes, - she answered. - Wanna have some silence and fresh air.

- You look rather upset.

- I am rather drunk.

- You've got drunk because of being rather upset?

- Well... may be.

- Is something wrong?

- No, it's ok, just getting ready to face the end of this story...

- What do you mean?

- You know what I mean. And now I'm going to slip in the library and hide there till the morning, look for me there if you might need me.

She entered the house, running into Caius, smiled and hurried to the library.

_"Edward"_ - called in his mind Caius, leaving the house and standing hear the vampire.

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm afraid we have one more problem..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well... you know what we do with humans who know our secret..."_

_"Yes, you kill them"_

_"I... I don't really want to kill her..."_

_"Oh, yes, that's a real problem! When the most cruel of the Volturi says he doesn't want to kill a human this sounds like a great problem!"_

_"I am cruel, but I am noble. I can't kill someone who risked his life not even knowing me, or, what is even worse, who knows who I really am!"_

_"What do you propose?"_

_"Still no idea... I can convince Marcus there's no need to kill her, but Aro..."_

_"I cannot recognize you"_

_"Hey, have you colluded?!"_

_"Sorry?"_

_"Never mind. Are you going to help me?"_

_"Sure I am!"_

They spend all the rest of the New Year's night thinking over a plan how to convince the Volturi Mary needn't be killed. It was already dawn when they had to admit nothing they had created could really help. The vampires decided to continue while the flight and went to the library to find Marina. She was sleeping in a rocking-chair with a book of Goethe in her hands.

- Mary, wake up! - almost sang Edward.

- Whaaat? - murmured Marina. - Already? Oh... my head...

- You shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday, - reproached her Cauis.

- Don't tell me how to live my life, please! - she asked rising. - I'll find Claudia to say goodbye...

After a half an hour they left the house to get into the taxi. The ground was covered with a thick layer of snow, Marina felt herself as if she was in a fairy tale.

It was an airport again... though this time she payed to much attention because of a headache and lots of different thoughts.

The flight to Italy was announced, they walked to their gate and soon Mary found herself to be on a halfway to the place they needed.

She closed her eyes replaying the events of the last few days in her memory, thinking she'd better wake up and understand it was just a dream, but the alarm clock never rang.

The weather in Italy was much more warmer and sunny than in Berlin. They ordered a car to get to Volterra from the airport, this time Edward drove, Mary sat at the back seat, she could hardly realize what was going on, she could just repeat 4 lines of her song in her mind all over again...

_In your hands I lay my tortured soul  
In your hands I lay my voice  
Please, hear my final request:  
Save the last song!_

_(© Persephone – the last song)_

_"Edward?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you think she's scared?"_

_"She is never scared. She doesn't know how is it – to be scared. She's deep in her thoughts"_

_"It was she who told me about the killing. And she seemed to be agree"_

_"Oh, it's alike Mary! I really have no idea how I'm going to exist without her. She is the one who always could tell me what to do, how to behave..." _

They finally reached the entrance of the Volturi's mansion and got out of the car. Caius led them to the gates to open them. Faster than Edward could react or realize anything someone appeared and thrust a dagger in his chest. The stranger disappeared as fast as appeared.

- Werewolves! - shouted Edward, catching Caius' falling body.

He was lying moveless in Edward's arms.

- What's going on here?! - Mary raised her head to see a tall man with eyes as red as blood.

- Demetri, - sighed Edward. - It was a werewolf attack...

**I'm not sure if anybody reads this ravings, but if you do - the climax is going to be soon ^^**


	12. Let me show you something

**Pt 12**

Mary could hardly remember what happened next. They quietly followed Demetri, who was carrying Caius' body. Marina made an effort to turn out all the thoughts she'd never hear him joking on her again. The part of her was constantly sure he would survive. But every time she looked at him he remained lifeless, if this word could be used to speak of a vampire.

Succession of corridors and ladders ended finally. They reached a hall – too light to be vampire's, but in fact it was. Marina noticed two men sitting on the thrones, the third one remained empty. A boy and a girl stood behind them, and one more man – in the lest corner of the room.

- What's that?! - cried one of the men as Demetri entered the room.

- Hello, Aro, - said Edward. - Let me try to explain, because Demetri actually hasn't seen anything. It was a werewolf's attack. He ran and thrust Caius with a dagger faster than we were able to realize what was going on...

- Carry him to Heidi – ordered Aro. - Well-well... and who's that? - he turned to glance at Mary.

- I am Marina Cameron, - Mary finally understood how she feared for Caius' life, she spoke to Aro in an indifferent tone as if she had no idea who was he, - and yes, I am a human. And no, it wasn't Edward, or any of the Cullens, who told me the truth, I was able to guess by myself long ago. And no, I'm not scared of any of you. And yes, I know you are going to kill me after this talk, but if you're interested in averting the war you'll have to listen to me a little bit more...

- Continue, - it seemed to her that Aro smiled at her hearing that speech.

- It was I who solved the mystery of the inscriptions on those stones we've found on Cyprus. And it is me, who can stop your contradictions with werewolves once and for all. I just need your company, and the elders of Werewolves.

- May I wonder what are you going to do? - asked Marcus.

- She won't do any harm, - Aro answered instead of her and stood up, - won't you, dear? - he came closer to her. - Give me your arm, if you don't mind.

- Why should I, - shrugged her shoulders Marina.

She knew what he was going to do, Edward had told her once about how Aro could see one's whole life just taking his hand. Marina observed Aro's face, she could swear she saw surprise, almost shock.

- Oh, very interesting... - he finally murmured, letting her hand off. - I thought you're special but now I can see you're much more than that. Felix, Demetri, - he turned to his guards. - Find the Werewolves and get them here... In a polite way, of course.

They left. Aro asked Edward and Marina to follow him to look for the rest of the Cullens family. Again labyrinth of corridors and ladders was before them.

_"Emmm... Aro? _- Mary though hoping he was able to hear her. - _Well, you may consider it a rather strange question, but is there anything I can do to help Caius?"_

_"Nothing, my dear, _- she heard him whispering, - _unfortunately nothing... but you can pray to your God and hope he'll be OK... why do you ask?"_

_"Never mind, I've just wondered..."_

They finally found Carlisle and Esme in the library. While Mary was having her lunch that Aro brought her Edward retell them the story of the few last days. Carlisle and Esme listened standing agape, wondering how Marina was so clever to solve the mystery and so brave to stand all the dangers and nasty Caius :))

He felt silent after the part with the accident near the gates.

- What an impressive story, - smiled Aro. - It seems like you, Mary, are extremely courage... I'd say you're insane, but finally it is you, whom we own our salvation. I hope so.

- I also hope, - answered Mary.

Demetri entered the room and spoke in a loud voice:

- Aro, the werewolves' elders are in the main hall. Shall I ask them to wait?

- No, - shook his hear Aro. - We are ready, aren't we?

- Sure we are, - nodded Marina.

They were back to the large hall full of light. Marina noticed two stocky men standing in the center of the room. Three more werewolves stood in the corner facing the rest of Volturi except for Marcus who sat on the throne and Caius, who was still absent...

- Hello, gentlemen, - greeted them Aro.

- Hello, Aro, - spoke one of the two werewolves. - First of all I must apologize for one of... us... I mean that rebel who injured your friend, believe me that was not my order.

- I believe, - nodded Aro, sitting down.

- So I was told you wanted to talk to us.

- Actually it was that young lady, - Aro pointed at Marina, - who wanted to talk to us all.

- Yes, that's right, - Mary stepped into the center. - Well, I know you guys have problems with understanding each other or something like that, anyway, I suppose I've found the way to end all your contradictions... I'm not really sure it'll work, but we'll never know until we try.

She got the rings out of her pocket and laid them on her palm. Mary opened her mouth to understand suddenly that she cannot remember the words she'd said that time.

_"Oh my God... Aro!!! I have problems!! I've forgotten the words of the spell!!!"_

- It's ok, my dear, - answered Aro out loud. - We can wait until you remember it.

"_...jah ana... emmm... God, why didn't I guess to write them somewhere?! Airþai gawairþi in.... mannam godis... oh, there must be one more word... something about peace on Earth... oh! Wiljins..." _

Again the smoke filled all the hall making it impossible to see anything. When it dispersed everybody saw a couple of people – it was a vampire man and a werewolf woman.

"_Did it work?!" _- Mary wasn't sure if she was asking herself or Aro in her mind.

- Hello, - she said in Gothic, - I am really sorry if I have bothered you, but we need your help.

- Speak, - nodded the man.

- Well, you see, during the last few thousand years vampires and werewolves have forgotten that they are relatives. At the moment they're about to start the war to exterminate each other. I though they'd come to reason when they see you.

- What is that, dear girl, can you explain us? - asked Aro.

- Can't you see? - answered Marina. - These are your ancestors. And they are together. I hope now you've finally understood that you mustn't kill each other, huh?

- This is unthinkable! - one of werewolves' elders stepped closer to the ghosts. - Can they understand us?

- Unfortunately, - shook her head Marina. - They understand only Gothic. But I can translate.

= Say them... oh, well, just thank them, - he said.

= That guy thanks you, - told Mary the ghosts. - And so do we all. I'd never avert the war without your help. And... I think I should return you your rings.

- I think you'd better give them to the leaders, - answered the Mother. - Mine – to the vampires, and his – to werewolves. That will the be sign of the unity.

They disappeared, Mary was left standing with the rings on her palm.

- This one is for you, - she offered a ring to Aro. - And this is for you, - the second for werewolves.

- Thank you, girl, - spoke one of the werewolves. - Can we do anything to you?

- Peace will be enough, - smiled Marina.

The werewolves left. Marina reached a large balcony to have some fresh night air. The story was over, the peace was brought, and she was almost dead – now the vampires could kill her.

Mary heard some noise, she turned her head to see Aro.

_"It's all over_, - she whispered. - _Now you can... emmm... eat me, or what..."_

**Well, that was some kind of happy end of the part connected with war, but we still have halfly-gone Caius :))**


	13. I wish you could hear me

**Pt 13**

**This one is very small, but rather importaint :)**

- Who do you take me for, my dear? - Aro was rather surprised with her words.

- For the Volturi leader? - that was rather a question than a statement from Mary.

- I can be Volturi, - he said, - but I still remain a noble person that have some ideas about morality. I am not going to execute the one who saved my tribe and my world. If there is anything I can do for you – tell me...

- Thank you, - smiled Mary. - I don't actually need anything... except for... oh, God! It's my concert here tomorrow!

- Oh, you take part in that show! - wondered Aro. - So what can I do?

- I'm afraid my band has already left US and is flying here... and my guitar is at home...

- That's not a problem, - assured her Aro. - I'll order Jane or Alec to find you one. Anything else?

- I want to sleep for the rest of my life, - laughed Marina. - Or 10 hours at the least. And... Still nothing new about Caius?

- No, - shook his head Aro. - Would you like to see him?

- Well... why not?

He led her through the labyrinth of the corridors, she actually had already got used to and pushed a door to the room.

- Shall you need me – I'm in the library, - he smiled and left.

Mary entered the room. It was small and well-lighted because of a big stained-glass window. Caius lay on a pedestal in the center of the room. It seemed to Mary that he was even more pale that he was when she saw him for the last time. She sat leaning against the pedestal gazing into nothingness.

_"Emmm... hi_, - she spoke finally. - _I know, you don't hear me... oh, well, may be you do, you're a vampire, vampires are strange... anyway... I'm flying home tomorrow's night, right after the concert... the tickets are booked, my family's waiting for me and... I' don't really fell like flying away without making sure you're alright, but it seems like I have to and it seems like it will be better for all of us. You know... there were the moments when I was going to kill you, but you've finally become my friend, and I am grateful to you for helping me in that journey. I really wish you to be happy, if I've said or done something wrong I hope you'll be able to forgive me. I don't know what to say – farewell, or see you soon, so I'm just leaving quietly..."_

She left the room closing the door softly and went to the library to find Aro. He ordered Demetri to accompany Marina to her room. She fell on the bed and was asleep in few moments – after it all was over she finally could sleep at ease.

...She saw herself sitting at the grand piano in Claudia's house. It was quiet and dark in the hall. Mary began to play some unknown melody – just what she heard in her mind.

_what does tomorrow want with me_

_what does it matter what i see_

_if it can't be my design_

_tell me where do we draw the line_

_what ever tomorrow wants from me_

_at least i'm here at least i'm free_

_free to choose to see the sign_

_This is my line..._

_( © Poets of the fall – where do we draw the line)_

- Mary? - she heard suddenly.

- Hi, Clau, - Marina answered noticing her cousin.

- What a beautiful song, - Claudia smiled.

- Thanks, I've just composed it, - nodded Marina.

- Oh, is it devotion or what? - wondered Claudia.

Mary fell silent...

- Mary? Mary!!! Marina!! Wake up!!! - Mary opened her eyes hearing Edward's cries. She realized that was just a dream.

- What? - Mary asked trying to wake up.

- The concert!!! - kept crying Edward. - You've almost overslept it!! Get up!

- Oh God! - she jumped out of the bed.

Marina succeeded not to get lost in the mansion while she tried to remember the way to the library.

- Aro! - she was extremely happy to open the door and see him . - Aro, I've almost overslept the concert! I need a guitar and a car, if you don't mind.

- Jane will bring you your guitar in few minutes, - nodded Aro.

- And I can give you lift, - Marina heard the voice behind her.

- Sorry? - she turned around to see the familiar face. - Oh! What are _you_ doing here?!?!?!

**Some kind of intrigue, yes :P**


	14. Where do we draw the line

Pt 14

- Well... I live here, have you forgotten? - it was Caius who was speaking.

- But... - Marina seemed to lose the ability to speak or even to think, - Oh... I'm happy you're alright... - that actually could be seen without saying.

- So do I, - joked Caius.

- You still remain an awful guy! - noted Mary.

- I thought you don't believe in miracles! - laughed Caius.

- Since this moment – for sure! - answered Marina smiling in her mind.

- Here is the guitar, - Jane entered the library so quiet that no one noticed. - And here are some clothes for you, you are not going to play in this, are you?

- Well... - murmured Marina considering Jane was actually right. - Thanks a lot, Jane.

She took the guitar in her hands to examine.

- I believe it is one of the very first Gibson flying V... it is extremely rare, antique and must cost a small future, you're really lucky to own such thing.

- You are lucky, - corrected her Aro. - You said you needed nothing, but please, take it as a present.

- The best present ever, - Marina hug the guitar. - So, I'm ready to rock! Hey, you, awful blond guy, come on, we don't have any time to waste!

It turned out they really had no time to waste – Mary's band was almost at the stadium where they were to play. Marina followed Caius in the backyard to see lots of cars there.

- Get in this one, - he almost commanded pointing out at a black Lexus.

- Wooo, I like this one, - she nodded.

After Caius left the mansion driving at a speed that was scary even for Mary she got the clothes out of the bad. It was a straight short skirt, a chemise and high-heeled jackboots, all the things were as black as coal..

_"Well... alright, I'll have to do this..."_

She began to take off her t-short.

- What are you doing?! - cried Caius.

- Can't you see? - wondered Mary. - I'm changing. And yes, right here and right now, because it seems to me I won't have another chance. And, by the way, I'd be very grateful to you if you stop gazing at me in the rear-view mirror and keep driving as fast as possible!

- You'll never stop shocking me, - murmured Caius.

- What, sorry? - asked Marina.

- Never mind, - he answered and stared at the road.

Mary slightly had any idea how Jane did it, was all the clothes fixed and matched her perfectly well. She then looked in the rear-view mirror to put make-up and smooth tidy her hair.

- Actually I'm driving! - reminded her Caius.

- Actually I'm playing the concert in 10 minutes!... What?? 10 minutes?? No-no-no! Please tell me we'll be in time!

- We will, - he nodded, - if you stop bothering me we'll be for sure! I'll drop you off right at the red rug.

- Right where?? - wondered Mary. - You're going to drop me off at Academy Award's ceremony or where??

- That was my idea, - he laughed. - I was sure you'll like it!

- I suppose I promised to kill you? - she asked. - Oh, I'll kill you after the concert! I'll find you and kill you!

- You still call _me_ cruel? - he giggled.

Mary demonstratively kept silence. She glanced at the time – 5 minutes till the beginning.

- Are you ready? - Caius returned her to reality from her thoughts.

- Emm, what? - asked Mary. - You mean... oh... oh God!

She finally saw the red rug and a large crowd of people near it. And... it was her band who was standing at the rug at the moment.

- That's my band... - noticed Marina. - Oops... I'm so... nervous?? Oh, God, I'm nervous!!! There are so many people there! No, I'm going to stay here!

- Oh, do you really think I will let you? - Caius smiled deviously. - I've done this all to hear you singing and I will hear you singing. Here you are. The red rug. Come on, I cannot recognize you! You're so self assured that you just can't be nervous!

- But I am!! - cried Mary.

- No, you are not! Just get out of this car! Go and rock!

- Go and rock... go and rock... I will! - Marina pulled herself together. - Emm... Cai?..

- Yes? - she was so close that he could feel her warmness.

- Thank you, - she smiled, kissed him on his cheek and left the car taking the guitar with her.

_"What was that?!!?!?!?"_

Mary walked to meet her band standing in a few meters from her. She heard the crowd crying her name, she saw lots of photographs taking pictures of her, she was walking with confidence, but wasn't able to put Caius out of her head.

_" I'm loosing my stability and sometimes I'm loosing my mind..."_

- Where have you been?! - cried Edward when the band reached side-scene.

- I... And where have you been? - asked in answer Mary.

- I drove to the airport to meet your band!

- And I was trying to find a guitar!

- You were a success I see! How did you get here by the way?

- Well... It was Caius who gave me a lift.

- Cai?... I see! - Edward said in a conspiratorial voice.

- What?!

- No, nothing!

- Why do you smile?!

- Doesn't matter. It's time to go, you, come on!

_"God, please, help me to survive! Please help me not to forget words if I see him in this crowd!"_

She stepped on the stage to link up her guitar. There were thousands of people in the hall. Mary noticed Aro and Caius at the top balcony of the stadium.

_"Marna, please, control yourself!"_

She breath deeply and spoke in the microphone:

- Hello everybody!! Thank you all for coming here today, I hope you won't regret!!! Let's start!

She gave the first chord and all her lack of self-confidence disappeared.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_( © Nickelback – saving' me)_

They played and played and played, Mary wasn't sure how many time had passed. She glanced in the track-list to see there was the last song left.

_"I have no idea of what I am going to do now!" _- she cried in her thoughts hoping Caius would hear her.

- Before we play the last one, - she spoke, - I'd like to play a new song, if you don't mind, I'm not sure how it should sound, I've composed it in my dream. And devoted...

She became week in the knees while she was walking to composer.

_the dance of flames and shadows in the street_

_make poetry nobody's ever heard_

_the weight of lonelinesss stands on your feet_

_the cage already there around the bird_

_so why don't we join the masquerade_

_before it falls apart before our love become insatiate_

_what does tomorrow want with me_

_what does it matter what i see_

_if i can't choose my own design_

_tell me where do we draw the line_

_( © Poets of the fall – where do we draw the line)_

She played the one from the dream she saw after speaking to Caius when he was unconscious. She composed the words in a few minutes while she was looking for Aro in the morning. She improvised the music so good that no one must ever believe she didn't compose it before.

- Thank you all, - she whispered after finishing. - And now – th last one!

Marina could hardly recognize what was going on later – she just played absent-mindedly, thinking this last song separated her from driving to airport and flying home... where she will have to forget this story and try to live her life again.

_"You promised me everything but you are not able to give me the only thing I need..." _- she thought bitterly.

She gave finale.

- That's all! - she said as happily as she could. - I hope I will see you again! Bye!

Marina left the stage. Every second she was waiting for Caius to appear from nowhere as usual, but he never came. The band got out of the stadium to get in the limousine.

The road to the airport was deserted, night Volterra looked magnificent. Mary stared in the window swearing that something would happen to make her stay. But the car drove at a high speed and nothing happened.

_"Edward?" _- she called in her mind.

_"Yes?"_ - he whispered quietly.

_"I shouldn't stay here, should I?"_

_"It's up to you, my dear... just up to you..."_

They all stood in the hall of the airport. Edward was staying in Italy with his family for a few weeks, son it was only Marina and her band who were flying to US. While the rest of the band was buying souvenirs Mary farewelled with Aro.

- I'd ask you to stay and become one of us, - he sighed, - but I'm sure you'll never agree.

- I prefer a short life rather than long existence, - she smiled. - Farewell, Aro, thank you for everything. I wish I could thank Caius, but I suppose he doesn't want to see me that's why he's not here at the moment. Well... it's ok. May be this is even better.

- He _cannot_ see you... Farewell, Marina, - Aro said and started walking away.

- What do you mean?! - cried Marina.

- Do you remember that white rose on your bed? - he wondered. - It wasn't Edward, who presented it to you.

- What????

- Marina, it's time to go, - she hear her drummer's voice. - The boarding is almost over.

- Yes, let's go... - she answered gazing puzzled at Aro.

Marina walked to the gateway, something made her turn around in the last moment. She saw Caius standing near Aro.

_"You promised me everything, but you are not able to give me the only thing I need!" _- she cried in her thoughts and disappeared in the corridor.

**Unforunately have little time to write :( but my favorite part is coming soon))**


	15. Thoughts

Another small part )) It seems I'm not capeable of writing long chapters ))

Pt 15

Caius followed Marina with his eyes. He heard her thoughts, but when he could realize what was going on she had already left.

_"Aro?!"_

_"What, Caius?"_

_"What was that?!"_

_"Emmm?"_

_"I heard her saying "You promised me everything, but you are not able to give me the only thing I need!" before she left! I cannot understand anything!"_

_"Sure you can. Just don't want to admit it."_

_"What?????"_

_"Cai, _- Aro stopped talking in his mind and began to whisper, - _I know you are stubborn and you're never gonna do that by yourself, so I tell you – she wanted you to make her stay! You're such a fool, Caius. You've been living for a couple of centuries, but you still cannot understand such simple things!"_

_"You must be crazy! _- cried Caius. - _She'd never want to stay here! She'd never want to stay with me! She despises me! I am a vampire! I drink people's blood! I do exist! I can have everything I ever wanted except for her! I'd leave it all if it helped me to make her at least think of me! But it wouldn't work. I wish I could do anything! But I can do nothing! Nothing at all. So I'm not sure you're right._" - he fell silent fiddling with the keys to his car.

_"If only you saw her when you were between... life and dead... _- Aro giggled. - _She didn't seem to be indifferent to you. I can swear she was so nervous as if you were her dearest person on the whole planet! I touched her hand this morning when we were in the library – I could see her speaking to you in the night. Believe me, she doesn't despise you. I still think she wanted you to make her stay."_

_"I do not deserve her..."_

_"I believe you do. I believe you've finally understood the meaning of life, Cai. I cannon help you. No one can help you except for yourself._" - Aro got in the car and drove away.

Caius was left standing at the car park deep in his thought.

The plane took off. Mary wished she could bang her head against the wall and forget everything that had happened. She asked the stewardess to bring her whiskey though she realized alcohol wouldn't solve the problem.

"_How could you? _- she was almost crying in her thoughts. - _How could you let me leave?! Well... I must be really stupid, I wanted to believe in a miracle... I wanted to believe they do exist. But who am I to expect you to make me stay? You can have anything you want. Anything. What for must you need me... I'm just a human. You'll never gonna need me at all. How can I forget you... how..."_

Whiskey and stress made Marina sleep all the way. She opened her eyes when they were landing in US and thought bitterly she still could remember his stone-cold skin and deep red eyes.

Marina's brother Max met her at the airport and drove home. She didn't say a word. She just gazed in the window – as she did in on the way to the airport in Volterra.

When she reached her room she fell on the bed and finally felt her heard break in a million pieces. Max quietly entered the room to see Mary crying.

- Mar? - he whispered.

- Yes, Maxi? - she turned and tried to smile.

- Don't you want to tell me what has happened?

- Never mind. Just tired and happy to be at home.

- May I ask you something?

- Go ahead.

- I'm leaving to Los Angeles tomorrow's morning, my friend invited me to help him in carrying out some experiments on quantum mechanics and that's really important for me. But my students, they are to pass the exam in quantum physics tomorrow. I won't be able to attend that exam. I need you to go and examine them.

- Me?? - wondered Marina. - But I'm not sure I'm capable of doing that.

- Hey, come on, you're my sister, and as far as I remember you took interest in physics.

- I'm still going to attend the faculty of physics after graduating from language one, - gave up Marina. - I'll try my best not to let you down. And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep.

- Sleep well, - wished her Max and left the room.

- I wish I could, - she whispered.

It was another silent night in Volterra. Caius was sitting in the backyard and still couldn't put Mary's words off his head. He wished Aro was right, but he could hardly believe in it.

_"Edward?" _- he called.

_"Oh God, Cai? What?"_

_"Sorry if I bother you, but..."_

_"I know what you are going to ask me about. Just fly to US and speak to her. You'll never know the answer to your question if you don't try to find it!"_

_"And what if she doesn't want to see me?!"_

_"And what if she does?..."_

He met the dawn thinking over what Edward had told him. Then he left to find his phone.

Hello... What time is the nearest flight to US?...


	16. Let me love you

**Well, the story ends soon :) I listened to poets of the fall and blutengel while writing this part, that music brings special atmosphere :)) **

Pt 16

Mary woke up before the alarm rang. She was lying in bed examining the ceiling for about 10 minutes, it seemed to her she'd never left her home and Cyprus, Italy, Gothic and Caius were just a dream, or her previous life.

Marina got out of the bed and came up to the wardrobe to find black jeans and white shirt , she wanted to look beautiful and official at the exam. A tired and sad girl glanced at her from the mirror.

_"Who am I trying to deceive?..."_

She had a friendly talk with her mother when she walked downstairs to have breakfast. Marina kept to persuade herself she would be able to live her life again. Some part of her, though, was willing to fly back to Volterra, find Cai and cry she hated him for not have made her stay. But she understood clearly that didn't make any sense. Marina finished her coffee and got out in the street to get in her favorite land cruiser. It was a freezing winter sunny day, the way to the university turned out to be rather long because of icy condition of the road. She was driving in silence, it seemed to her she hated music since her last concert.

- Marina, my dear! - Mary's professor in ancient languages met her on the porch of the University building. - I haven't seen you for a couple of days, are you alright?

- Yes, - Mary nodded, - I just had to solve some problems. And today I'm examining Maxim's students, he asked me to do that, he has some urgent experiments.

- Oh, poor girl, - sighed the professor, - you're gonna have a hard day. I wish you good luck! By the way, have you already chosen a topic to work at as your degree work?

- Emm... no, - Mary smiled remembering how Caius let her use the text, but at the moment she understood clearly she wouldn't do it, - but I have some time to do that, don't I? I'm sorry, I have to go, professor! I'll see you tomorrow.

Marina entered the building to find dean's office and take the examination papers. She was still smiling sadly.

The students met her warmly, they considered her less strict and supposed it would be easier to pass the exam.

- Hello, everybody, - she greeted them, - I have little time, you have little time, so let's do it quick, huh? Just come, take papers, prepare and answer, I promise not to ask you a lot of questions...

Her speech helped – the students answered quickly and well, Mary put almost all excellent marks. She finally closed the papers and turned her eyes to the empty auditorium. It was already dark outside and it seemed that there was no one else left in the Uni except for her. Marina rose, picked all the papers and was going to put them back to the dean's office. Suddenly the light went down.

_"Oh, yes, great, what's that I wonder?!"_

She pushed the door to find it was closed.

_"What the....?!"_

- Emmm... Marina?

- Cai?!

She could see his pale face by the window in the moonlight.

- Was it you who turned off the light? - she asked.

- Yes, - he nodded.

- What for? - Mary wondered.

- Well... I don't want you to see my face while I'll be speaking.

- But I still see it in the moonlight!

- And how? - he changes location with enormous speed.

- No, - told him Marina sitting on the windowsill. - What do you want to tell me I wonder?

- Actually I wanted to ask...

- Go ahead.

- What did you mean by saying I couldn't give you the only thing you needed?

- Well, what could I mean, how do you think? - Marina's heart sank.

- If I had had any idea I wouldn't have flight here, - laighed Caius. - Aro told me some, but that sounded like a nonsense.

- What exactly was it?

- He said you wanted me to make you stay!

- Unfortunately I have to disappoint you... - Mary made a pause, preparing for the words that may change her life forever. - I'm going to agree with his.. emmm... nonsense.

They stood in silence for a long time. Both were afraid to break it with any stupid words. Marina was repeating chorus of a song she suddenly remembered.

_"It seems so long ago that I kissed you, I remember everything.... (© Blutengel – I remember)"_

_"I wish I could read your mind..." _- this time it was Caius' thought.

_"Well... it's now or never..."_

- Will you say something? - she finaly spoke.

- I... I...

- Yes, you, - Marina giggled.

- Stop joking!

- I? I never stop joking!

- Oh, sure, how could I forget! Emm... Marina?

- Marina? Where?!... Oh, alright, sorry... yes?

- Did you really want me to stop you?

- You wanted to know it so much that you've flight to US? Yes, I did. But does that mean anything?

- Everything, - Caius whispered.

- What exactly? - Marina smiled sadly. - I don't think "And they lived happily ever after" can be said about us, huh?

- It can be.

- Now you keep to joke... come on, I'm just a human girl, who am I in comparison with you?

- Who am _I_ in comparison with _you_? I envy you! You live and I exist. I thought you'd never take any notice of me!

- I tried, - laughed Marina. - But that was too hard for me.

- Will you let me emmm... love you?

- Sure why not? - she kept laughing. - Let's drive home, if you don't mind, I'm a little bit tired and I suppose it'll be easier to speak there.

- Come on, - he opened the door and Marina finally saw him smiling happily.

**The next part is going to be the last I suppose :)**


	17. Everything

**The last one :)**

Pt 17

She was driving back home smiling at Caius while he was telling her how he had been hesitating whether to fly to US or not. Mary still couldn't believe he was in her car at the moment, she didn't have any idea of what was going to happen next, she wanted to sleep a lot, sleep with the thought he was with her. She wanted to wake up in the morning and see his red eyes... Marina suddenly remembered the moment when he had opened the door and she had finally seen his face.

- Your eyes, - Marina noticed, - they are not so red anymore...

- Last time I... emmm... ate – I ate an animal. I supposed you might like it.

- Oh, - Marina was confused, - I really like it. But I've never thought you could do that...

- You've changed me greatly, - giggled Caius.

- I did nothing! - objected Marina.

- You needn't do anything, - answered Caius. -You're just with me and I change.

- I can be proud of myself! - she laughed. - We're home! Oh, it's midnight already... We'll have to come in very quietly...

They entered the house very quickly and got in Marina's room. She left Caius for a while to walk down in the kitchen to make coffee and returned in 10 minutes. He shut down his phone when saw her.

- Whom were you speaking to? - she wondered.

- Oh, it was Aro, - he answered. - he wanted to find out how I was getting on.

- And how're you getting on? - giggled Mary.

- This is the best day of my life, - he closed his eyes.

- What a coincedence! But Cai... I don't want to think about it now, but I have to... What next?

- Let's think about it tomorrow, - suggested Caius. - It's late already, you need to sleep.

- Hey, I don't want to sleep, - protested Mary. - I wanna spend all my time with you.

- I'll stay with you till the morning, - promised Caius.

- Will you?

- Sure, - he kissed her on her forehead.

She lay in bed, Cai sat at the edge.

- Good night, - he whispered.

- Good night, - repeated Marina closing her eyes.

It was another freezing sunny morning. Marina opened her eyes to see Caius standing by the window and a cup of coffee, that, by the way, seemed to be still hot, on the table.

- That wasn't a dream, - murmured Marina, - you are here.

- Sure I am, - nodded Caius. - I've brought you coffee, I hope it tastes good, I have no idea now to make it so I went to the nearest cafe.

- Don't worry, it tastes good, - answered Mary after drinking. - How did you spend your night?

- Watched you sleeping... I enjoyed my time.

- So did I. It's morning, Cai...

- Yes, - he nodded smiling enigmatic. - Aro called me an hour before....

- And?..

- He has found a house for me, big and luxurious, as I like, - he laughed. - Well, yes, it was hard for me to persuade him to let me leave Volterra for a while, but I succeeded, and, anyway, the Cullens are here, he can rely on them.

- You... _what???_ I don't understand anything!

- Why? I'm moving to US! I suppose you cannot move to Italy because of your studies... my new house is in 20 minutes from here and... what faculty can you advise me to enter?

- I must be sleeping!

- You're not, my dear. Emmm... but if you don't like this idea I'll fly back to Italy.

- I'll find a way to kill you if you say or even think of saying such silly things, - whispered Marina. - Are you going to show me your house?

- Get up, - nodded Cai, - and I'll show you everything you like.

- I don't need your "everything", just stay with me.

**Happy end :)**


End file.
